


Home One

by Falcon_Etti



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Emotional Connection, F/M, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_Etti/pseuds/Falcon_Etti
Summary: What if all went as planned on Bespin, they made it to the rendezvous and Han left to pay his debt?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Home One

The command center of Home One never slowed down. In moments of crisis or battle, it was all hands-on deck and every terminal engaged. On most days, though, it was a constant hum of surveillance and communication. Technicians relaying information, supervisors responding, and everything accompanied by steady stream of beeps and signals. 

Leia’s shift was almost over but that didn’t really matter. She spent a lot of her time in the command center regardless of her schedule. She liked the white noise of the room and that she knew information almost as soon as it happened. She could be helpful and avoid the feeling of being alone. 

After the destruction of the Death Star, she fell into a comfortable pattern of work and missions, taking on a leadership role in the Alliance. Her life and routine also included Luke and Han—both as friends and a prime antagonist—and now that they were both gone, she didn’t know how to fill that void. She wasn’t ready to accept that she needed to fill that void. 

They hadn’t heard from Luke since Hoth when the base quickly evacuated as the Empire invaded. He never arrived at the appointed rendezvous. They knew his x-wing got off-planet (they were able to confirm that piece of information) but there was no record about what happened next. There was genuine concern that Luke was lost for good but Leia knew otherwise. She wasn’t sure how she knew but she could feel that he was alright. That in fact, he was strong and thriving. It was hard to reassure others—saying, Trust me, I got a good feeling about him—but she knew Luke was one thing she didn’t have to worry about at the moment. 

Han was a different story. She couldn’t feel his presence and didn’t know if he was alright or where he might be. She only felt worry and loss and longing. 

They escaped Hoth together (rather he saved her by getting her off-planet in time) but were delayed getting to the rendezvous point. The Falcon’s hyperdrive was broken so they stopped for repairs. Traveling at sub-light speed then spending time on Bespin added considerable time to their trip and it was these days, and nights, that Leia thought about most often. 

These memories were sometimes a source of comfort and other times felt like an open wound. They never professed love for each other but they both felt it and understood. He said he would try to get back to her but they both knew it was a long shot. He had a bounty on his head and he didn’t know what would happen when he went to repay that debt. Or how long it might take. Or how he might find her afterward.  
“I don’t want you to wait for me. Or get stuck not knowing. But if I can, I’ll find my way back to you. I promise.” 

Now, five months later, there was only silence. She only had memories of his touch, his skin, his voice. She felt nostalgic for the arguments (and there were plenty) as much as the sex. Well, almost. Though she rationally understood that this might be all she’d have to sustain her, she wasn’t ready to give up hope. Even if she felt regret with how they said goodbye. 

After so much time with just the two of them (and Chewie and Threepio but, really, they were cocooning on their own for the most part) in the Falcon then Bespin, she was overwhelmed when they met up with the Alliance again. When they left Hoth they were two constantly sparring individuals and she didn’t know how to drop herself back into that world in a partnership. Especially one that had just run out of time. 

They both faced grueling debriefs about where they were and who they encountered. Then Leia threw herself back into her work, trying to move forward and not dwell on what she was losing. When he came to say the final goodbye, to pull her aside and try for some private time, she refused. 

“I can’t do this,” she said. “I won’t do this.” 

“C’mon, Princess.” He tried coaxing her. 

“What?” She kept her face as impassive as possible. 

“Leia. We need to say goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, Captain Solo,” she said. “May the Force be with you.” 

She turned and walked away without looking back. If she looked back, she would cry. If she looked at anyone, she would cry. If she tried to speak, she would cry. She kept walking, stone-faced, until she was in her quarters. There she cried. For hours. 

Leia suspected that General Rieekan knew she was in pain. As an Alderaanian and a colleague of her father’s, she had known Carlist her whole life. Rieekan was also one of the only senior leaders who didn’t question Han’s role in Alliance and one of the only senior leaders that Han admired. 

Rieekan never said anything to Leia but often offered a kind hand on her shoulder or slight smile when he could see she was suffering. 

“You have been spotted on our radar. Please identify yourself.”

Leia walked over to a communications tech at the end of a long row of monitors. “Have you found something?”

The tech, listening on headphones for a response said, “An unidentified ship has appeared on our scanners.” 

“Can you get a read on it? Maybe it’s finally Commander Skywalker.” 

“We read you. Roger,” the tech said. She looked to Leia. “It’s the Millennium Falcon.”

“The Falcon?” Leia felt her face flush red. 

“They’re asking for permission to land.” The tech was smiling. She was excited that she would be the one to tell the story that night in the barracks. She had the scoop on the biggest gossip item in months. 

“They have permission. Tell them to land.” Leia hoped that her voice wasn’t shaking. That she didn’t look like she might explode. 

“Falcon, you have permission to land. Bay 12,” the tech said. “And Captain Solo, welcome back.” 

Leia stood there long enough to hear which hanger. She knew running would draw attention to herself but she also didn’t see how walking was a possibility. She moved with determination through the halls of Home One and got to the hanger bay in time to see the Falcon alight on the platform. 

Most people in the vicinity recognized the freighter though maybe not everyone understood the significance. Throughout the three years with the Alliance, Han and Chewie came and went on supply runs and reconnaissance missions. No doubt most had heard that he went to pay off Jabba the Hutt but Leia didn’t know if they knew a return was unlikely. 

The hanger was noisy. Workers, ships, repairs, a constant motion of activity but she was focused on the Falcon. As the ramp lowered, she kept her breathing at a deep and steady pace. She crossed her arms across her chest, readying her defenses. 

He was back but maybe not for her. Maybe he finally acknowledged the importance of the fight against the Empire. Maybe he was looking for work or money. She needed to keep her composure. Needed to remember that they were in public and she was a commanding officer. Reputations and respect were at stake here. 

Han walked down the ramp. He looked tired, slightly older, like his time away had been a struggle. Yet, as soon as he spotted her his face lit up. His handsome, rugged face. He walked quickly to her and stopped a few feet away, hands on hips, smiling at her. 

“I’m going to pick you up and spin you around,” he said. “Then I’m going to kiss you. Are you okay with that?” 

Arms crossed. Breath at a steady pace. She looked at him. “Yes.” 

And he did. Spun her around. Kissed her while holding her high. Put her down and kissed her again. 

He held her face in both his hands. “I told you I’d find my way back.” 

“I didn’t doubt you for a moment.” 

It began as a slow, deep kiss that quickly grew in intensity as Leia leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. More than one spectator expected him to carry her off to the Falcon right then and there. Maybe that would have happened if a security ensign hadn’t interrupted. 

“Solo,” he said. “Captain Solo!” 

Han turned to look, barely breaking the kiss. 

“I’m to bring you to Commander Tomlin for debriefing,” he said. 

“Right now? Can’t give us five?” Han looked like he might punch the young man. 

“No, sir,” the ensign said. “You’re to come with me immediately.” 

Han winked at Leia. “This guy takes his job pretty seriously. Guess I shouldn’t risk it.” He kissed her again. “Don’t go far. I’ll be right back.” 

He followed the ensign out of the hanger bay. He waved at people along the way, a few clapped him on the shoulder and said Welcome back, while Leia greeted Chewbacca in a warm hug. 

************************

The debriefing took much longer than Han, or Leia, expected. 

Han sat across a table from Tomlin, Rieekan and General Dorcas, answering every question that Tomlin threw at him. He tried to take it seriously, at least he tried for the first few questions, but it was hard to hide his irritation after that point. 

Tomlin needed to know every detail and from every angle. What happened before he left, his route, any stops, who he spoke with, what happened when he arrived, how did he approach Jabba, offer the deal, who authorized the deal, what was his route back, how did her know where to go? Han tried to keep the sarcasm to a minimum and give as straight-forward answers as possible. He had his eye on the prize and that meant finishing this interview and getting back to what mattered. 

Han had no idea how much time had passed when Tomlin turned to Rieekan and asked, “Do you have any questions for Solo?” 

Rieekan nodded. “But not about the interview. I’m satisfied with all his answers and you already know the level of my involvement in Solo’s trip.” 

“Perhaps you should be my next interview subject,” Tomlin said. For a brief moment, Han wondered if Tomlin was kidding but remembered that Tomlin didn’t kid. Ever. 

“Your report will be shared with senior leadership and I will answer any questions they may have,” Rieekan said. He then turned to Han. 

“My question for you, Solo, is whether or not you’re still serious about accepting a commission as discussed?”

“I am,” he said. “I’m here to stay. As long as she’s here, I’m here. Officially joining up makes that easier.” 

“Then we gladly welcome you into the Alliance, General Solo.” 

Rieekan stood up and reaching across the table to shake Han’s hand. General Dorcas did the same. 

“Glad to have you on board,” Dorcas said. “It’s a crucial time. We’re grateful for your commitment.”

Han turned to Rieekan before leaving the room. 

“I’m going to need the Princess for a day. We’ll go on the Falcon, stay within range but we’re out of contact the entire time.” 

Tomlin cleared his throat. “If leave Home One, for any amount of time, you are both subjecting yourself to interrogation and a full debrief upon your return.” 

Everyone in the room turned to look at Tomlin, slightly amazed at his ignorance. 

“I can provide all the details you want but I’m taking the Princess,” Han said. 

“That is not a report I want to read,” Rieekan said. “Solo, if Leia agrees, you leave can Home One and stay within easy reach if there is an emergency. You both need to be back in time for the morning briefing. Agreed?” 

Han smiled his lopsided grin and shook Rieekan’s hand again. “Agreed.” 

Leia was waiting outside the interrogation room. She had her datapad and work to keep her occupied but she wasn’t going to leave her post until she saw him again. 

“Did they ask a lot of questions or were you telling too many stories?” She took hold of his belt when he reached her like she needed to hold him in place. Just in case. 

He put one hand on the wall behind her and leaned in. His other hand rested on his hip. 

“Not sure why, but they suspected I might be up to something. Seems I might have a bad reputation.” 

“Well, I haven’t said anything. Not lately, anyway.” 

The reality of him being there, standing in front of her, was still settling in. It wasn’t a dream. She knew it wasn’t a dream. But what if it was a dream? It was hard to think straight at the moment. 

“Get whatever you need. We’re heading for the Falcon and not coming back till the morning.” 

“The Falcon? Why?” 

He gave her a C’mon, really? look. 

“I mean, I have personal quarters here. I have some wonderful memories of the Falcon but don’t you want to try a bed that fits two?”

“Sweetheart,” he leaned in so close that their lips almost touched. “You are going to be so wet, so turned on, so desperate for more.” He moved closer to her ear. “I am going to make you moan, to scream, to beg me to fuck you harder. If you want everyone to hear you, that’s fine by me.” 

Leia looked into his hazel eyes. Afterward, she admitted that she was proud she didn’t actually lick her lips. 

“I’ll be there in thirty.” 

Han smiled while watching her walk away. 

He’d been planning this for a long time. When he was a prisoner in Jabba’s palace, facing the Hutt’s interrogation and whatever else was thrown at him, Han thought about finding Leia. She was his light at the end of the tunnel. 

As he moved closer—when he finally got to Jabba and made the deal—and managed to regain his freedom—when they got back in the Falcon—he focused on their reunion. Every time they hit an obstacle, every block and every detour, only made him more determined. 

It’s not that he didn’t consider the possibility she had moved on or that the war drove the Alliance into the unknown. He knew he would find her eventually. He knew she wouldn’t forget him. 

Leia found him sitting by the Dejarik table, one leg crossed over the other, both arms spread wide over the back of the seat. She paused in the archway and leaned against a wall. They smiled at each other. 

“Hey there, Flyboy,” she said. 

“Princess.” He nodded at her. “Ramp closed?” 

“And locked.” 

Leia tossed her small bag to the side. She started toward him, pausing to remove one boot then the other. She took off her jacket and dropped it to the floor. She continued walking toward him, unbuttoning her shirt slowly and keeping her eyes locked on his. She stopped in front of him and dropped her shirt, too. He uncrossed his legs as she undid her pants and pulled them off. 

He put his hands on her hips, slipping them into her underwear and pulled them down. She leaned her hips closer to him. He moved one hand between her legs. She caught her breath as he lightly traced his fingers along her thighs and pulled her closer. 

His mouth took in one nipple, flicking lightly with his tongue then sucking. His hand followed the same movement, glancing over then pressing against her mound, then slipped one finger inside. She was already warm and wet. 

He picked her up and leaned her back on the Dejarik table. She lifted her legs and spread them so could move on top of her. He slipped two fingers inside, applying pressure and rubbing gently while he leaned forward circling her nipple with his tongue. She laced her fingers through his hair and arched her back. 

“Come here,” she whispered. 

He shook his head and moved down her body, teasing her with his tongue. He slowly moved his fingers and tongue against her clit, lapping up her wetness. She spread her legs wider and with her hands still entangled in his hair, she pulled him in closer. He only moved back up for a kiss when she called out his name and he tasted her full pleasure. 

“That was a little one-sided,” she said. He sat back down on the seat and she straddled his lap. 

“That needed to happen before the talking.” He tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

“You think I want to talk right now?” She looked at him suspiciously. 

He lifted her as he stood up. “C’mon. Let’s get to bed.” 

He carried her to the bed—a temporary nest Han prepared for them that gave them more space than their bunk—and laid her down. It was her turn to watch him strip. She wondered if she would ever get used to the idea that this sleek, tanned body was hers for the taking. 

As he slipped under the covers to join her, she saw his back. Barely healed scars crisscrossed his flesh. She gasped and reached for him. 

“Han,” her words caught in her throat. She touched him tenderly, trying to remember if she’d put any pressure on his back.

“Yeah, Jabba accepted the credits fast enough. He wanted to have a bit fun, too.” 

“Before he let you go?”

Han chuckled in a way that didn’t sound to Leia like he found anything particularly funny. 

“No. Pretty sure he was torturing me before the execution.” Han rolled over on to his back. It didn’t look completely comfortable but preferable to being exposed. “It took some convincing but I finally got Jabba to listen and made him an offer.” 

“What did you have to bargain with?”

“You’re not going to like this part,” he said. “We argued about it on our way to Bespin. When we met up with Home One again, I talked to Rieekan and we worked out the details. He let me try and it worked.”

She quickly went through the list of arguments they had but that trip was long and most of their arguments didn’t hit the big targets. Then it hit her. 

“The trade routes,” she said. “To use smuggler trade routes to transport goods for the Alliance.”

“The Hutts get a fee whenever we use their routes, ships, whatever,” he said. “If any other money is exchanged then the Hutts get a percentage.” 

“And how does this not make us like the Empire? Using illegal sources and connections to obtain goods?” He could see her cheeks reddening and knew it wasn’t caused by pleasure this time. 

“People want to work with organizations that pay them more than ones the force them into it. Or just take what they want.” 

“So, we’re working with criminals now?”

“Princess, you were working with criminals before. Don’t be all high and mighty.” She was lying on her side with her head propped up by her arm. He played with her hair while he talked. “And Rieekan’s condition was to let Jabba know that when the Alliance wins, the Hutts will be prosecuted like any other criminal organization. No favours. No debts.” 

“Did he agree to that?”

“Sure. Doesn’t think the Alliance will win so nothing to lose.” 

“So, we’re now working with an organization that actively wants us to lose?”

“He doesn’t think either side will win. The Hutts are banking on this being an endless war.”

She looked at this man. How much was he motivated by wanting to end the Empire and how much was for her? She knew it wasn’t balanced. The deal between the Hutts and the Alliance helped him out of a bad situation but he would have tried any deal to save his skin. He could have offered his services to further repay the debt, helped out in whatever scheme Jabba demanded. But he didn’t. He worked with Rieekan, he found a way to help the cause. He came back for her.

She dragged her fingers across his chest, down his stomach to his hip where she drew light circles over his flesh. Without touching him, she knew he was starting to get hard. 

“Tell me what you want,” she said. 

He smiled at her as she lifted her body over his, letting her nipples graze his chest, and moved in for a deep kiss. 

*******************************************

The morning briefing opened with Rieekan welcoming Han, or rather General Solo, officially to the Alliance. 

She watched him from across the table. He acknowledged Rieekan’s comments and when everyone turned to the next topic, he gave her a quick wink. She smiled, it was hard not to, and thought it went better than she expected. 

They arrived at the meeting separately. She was trying to establish some ground rules. It would be hard to separate their personal and professional lives but they need to at least try. 

“I’m not subtle about this stuff,” he said. They were drinking kaffe in their makeshift bed, still wrapped in the sheets and each other. “Not going to pretend we aren’t together. Didn’t go through all of this to be your pal.” 

“That’s not what I’m saying.” He always had to take things to the extreme conclusion. “I want to be with you. I want people to know it. I’m just not sure what that looks like.” 

It was particularly hard because their relationship up until this point had been removed from the rest of the world. During the long flight to Bespin it was just the two of them. The only witness was Chewie (and Threepio, but that hardly counts) and the Wookie gave them space. In Cloud City, it was like a glamorous vacation as his friend Lando treated them to the finest things during their stay. 

Now, it was real life and the stresses and danger of their work. The last time they were in this environment together they argued constantly. So much so that people laid bets on what would set them off. And they still hadn’t factored in Luke and how that would work when he finally returned. 

Han was shocked that Luke was still gone and that she didn’t seem worried. She tried to explain her feeling about Luke but it was hard when it didn’t really make sense to her either. 

The morning briefing ended and Leia headed off to her next meeting and then the next. This time, she winked at Han to say goodbye as she walked out of the room. She knew he watched leave. 

They crossed paths again in the afternoon to hear updates on a new offensive in the Jenji system and any new information deep-cover agents provided. He was already in the room when she arrived. He pulled out the chair next to him and indicated it was for her. 

“You get one and I get one,” he said. He draped his arm over her chair as she sat down. She had to admit that she didn’t mind. At least so far. 

She was surprised by how much he contributed to the meeting. He was caught up on the details, or wasn’t put off by what he didn’t know, and jumped in with opinions and questions and seemed to be engaged. 

But the part that surprised her most was how comfortable this all felt. 

They sat close together, his hand occasionally touching her shoulder. They each spoke to the group, listened, and when they wanted to make an aside, a private comment or question, they leaned in close so no one else could hear. People were watching them, some seemed surprised and everyone was curious, but she didn’t feel nervous about having an audience. It was an entirely different feeling. She was excited. She felt stronger having him at her side. 

Han refused the officer’s quarters they offered (it came with the rank of General). Officially, he used the Falcon but, in reality, he stayed at Leia’s. They both claimed the Falcon gave them that extra space if they needed it but they never did. As soon as he was back on Home One, they fell into a natural routine and didn’t veer from it. 

News came in from the various fronts, their network of spies, signalling a turning point. It was increasingly clear that the Empire had renewed their efforts for a Death Star, this one more powerful than the last. While they awaited more concrete information and covert operations infiltrated enemy ranks, everyone in the Alliance understood their chances of victory were lessening. There was likely room for one final push before, possibly, facing defeat. 

Yet, the mood aboard Home One was positive. The attitude throughout the rank and file was they’d faced certain death before and were victorious. Or, at least, still standing and ready to fight again. Leadership was more cautious but no one was turning their back on the cause. 

Even though he was now a General, Han still spent time with the troops. He worked with his team prepping the ships and guns, doing practice runs and training missions. They also played cards and drank together and told stories of epic battles and adventures. He and Wedge Antilles, a fellow Corellian and veteran of the first Death Star battle and everything since, usually held court together, keeping the recruits enthralled. 

More than once, maybe even a few times, he returned to Leia’s quarters late at night and drunk. Sometimes she was still awake, working or reading in bed. Sometimes she was already sound asleep. In either case, she was happy to see him, usually laughed at his stumbling, sometimes helped him with his boots, and got him into bed. It was latest twist in their relationship that she wanted him around even when he was irritating. 

“You know, your morning starts at the same, early hour no matter how much brandy you drink.” 

“No problem, Princess. I have the perfect hangover cure.” 

“Don’t say drink more.” 

He took her hand and kissed her palm. “Just need to sweat it out a bit. Expend the right amount of energy.” 

“Hope you aren’t thinking of going for a run. That doesn’t seem wise.” 

It was dark but he knew she was smiling. 

“I should clarify one point. It’s more like WE have the perfect hangover cure.”

“Oh no. You got yourself in this mess. You live with the consequences.” 

He slipped his hand under her night shirt, cupping her breast. “It’s sure-fire. You’ll see.” 

There was a time at the start of their physical relationship, as they built trust and learned what they each wanted, when things moved slowly. They explored each other’s bodies, cautiously pushing limits, breaking down inhibitions and opening up. 

They were less cautious now. They knew they could be as hungry or as gentle as they wanted. The other would listen and respond. That giving was as exciting as receiving and this connection fueled them. 

He rolled her on her side, tucked close in behind her, and moved his hand between her legs. He pushed a leg between hers and spread them apart. She arched her back and pushed her hips against his while his fingers moved inside her. 

She reached an arm around, hand on the back of his head, holding him close to her ear. His breath was warm, his voice raspy. 

“So wet. Leia, you’re so wet. I want to feel you. Throbbing.” 

She catches her breath and groans.

“Can you feel my cock. You make me so hard.” 

She said his name barely above a whisper. 

“Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do to you?”

“Fuck me.” 

“Say it louder. What do you want?” 

“Fuck me. Now. I want you to fuck me.”

He moved quickly, flipped her over so she was on her knees and her hands against the wall beside the bed. With his hands on her hips he pushed his cock inside her, pumping, slick with their juices. 

She pushed against him with the same rhythm. She sounded desperate as she called out, “Harder. Harder. Fuck, I need you.” 

He did exactly as she asked. 

“I’m coming! I can’t wait. I’m coming!” She cried out and he followed a moment later. 

She collapsed on her stomach. He leaned down and kiss her back, only realizing then that they didn’t stop to remove clothes. He lied back down beside her. 

“See? Teamwork.” He draped an arm over her lower back. “We can do anything as long as we stick together.” 

“Imagine what we could accomplish if we tried outside the bed. Maybe that would be the last straw for the Empire. Vader will have finally met his match.” 

Even though they were kidding and there was nothing heavy about this moment, even saying the name Vader gave her chills. She knew what he was capable of, what he had down to her, her family, her home. She shook off this feeling and refocused on the present. 

“We don’t have much time before we have to regroup. Maybe we should try for a quick run on the Falcon. Get recharged while we can.” 

Han didn’t respond. She lifted her head and turned to look at him. He was sound asleep. 

**********************************************

He was used to Leia often being lost in thought, worrying about strategies and contacts and the safety of the crew. But when Leia suddenly looked up from her datapad, cocking her head like she heard a distant sound, Han knew this was something different. 

“What?”

“It’s Luke. He’s on his way back.” 

“How do you know? Did he send a message?”

He got up to get them another cup of kaffe. They were sitting in her quarters, still in their night clothes, having a slow start to the morning. 

She gave him a look that said, 'Don’t make me explain this one more time'. 

“Right. You feel it.” 

“I just suddenly felt him—heard him—say he’d be here soon.”

Han shook his head. 

“Don’t look at me that way. It’s not as strange as you think.” 

“I wasn’t thinking strange. I was thinking the woman I love, who I plan on spending the rest of my life with, is getting mental messages from our favourite farm boy, who, we both know, is probably in love with.” 

He put her refilled cup in front of her then sat down.

“You love me?” 

“Don’t change the subject.” 

“You never say I love you.” 

He lowered his voice and locked eyes with her. “I show you every day, Sweetheart.” 

“And Luke doesn’t love me. Not like that. Does he? Oh no, what if Luke loves me? What then?” 

“I’d say it doesn’t change anything. Does it?” 

“With us? No. But it’s awkward. We have to tell him about us. Before he learns it. From everyone.”

“I’ll talk to him. I’ll pound my chest and tell him to stay away from my woman!”

“Oh, General. Will you fight for my honour?”

“Not your honour.”

“Right answer.” 

He watched as she turned back to her datapad. She was content in knowing he loved her, wanted to be with her always, and that Luke was safe and his way back. She could face anything when they were all together. 

He stood up and kissed the top of her head. “Getting in the shower.” 

“Okay, Flyboy.” She didn’t look up, her eyes focused on the datapad. “I’ll be there in two. Just need to finish this report.” 

He smiled as he walked into the refresher. Gods, he loved this woman. 

That morning the briefing was in the largest meeting room. There was tiered seating all around the stage with small viewing galleries at the top. Generals, council leaders, squad commanders and some fighter pilots were gathered. Han took his place beside Chewie and Leia joined them. 

Mon Mothma lit up a display, showing the not yet operational new Death Star over the forest moon of Endor. She spoke about the sacrifice of Bothan spies in retrieving this information. Admiral Akbar described the mission and the strike force Han was leading on to Endor to disable the defense shield. Chewie was his first volunteer and Leia the second. Both were expected but he still felt a wash of relief when they raised their hands. 

“I’m with you, too!” 

Everyone in the room turned to look as Luke walked in. The room buzzed with excitement as he made his way toward his friends. 

Leia jumped up and hugged him. “You made it!” She sensed something in his hug and pulled back. “What is it?”

“Ask me again sometime,” he replied. 

He saw Han, the first time they’d seen each other since the evacuation of Echo Base on Hoth, welcoming him in a warm brotherly embrace. “It’s good to see you, Han. It’s been too long.” 

“Yeah, kid. It’s been awhile. A lots happened since you were gone.” He knew this wasn’t the time to talk to Luke about any of this but he didn’t want to deny anything either. 

“We’ll have time to talk about it all later,” he put a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled. 

He was so different. He’d lost his naivete. He looked worldlier. Wearier. Maybe sadder. But he was smiling at them both and they could both feel his strength. 

“You don’t need to worry. I know more than you think. I’m happy for you both.” 

Leia thought for a moment that she might cry. Luke’s voice was so kind, so full of love. 

“Right now, though. We need to get organized. And I have an appointment to keep on Endor.” 

They all sat down together. Han took Leia’s hand as they waited to hear the rest of the plan for the Battle of Endor.


End file.
